


Légèreté

by Isagawa



Series: Tinky Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (I know the word doesn't exist but IT SHOULD), Basically John Watson being the perfect househusband, John Watson cooking pasta, Tinky Stories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock souriait devant son portable. John en restait comme deux ronds de flanc."<br/>Quand John ne sait pas ce qui se passe, que Sherlock reste trop longtemps sur son smartphone — et qu'Irene est impliquée, d'une manière ou d'une autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légèreté

**Author's Note:**

> Texte court (remanié depuis), datant du 16 juin 2016, c'est-à-dire de ma première participation aux #TinkyStories (rdv hebdomadaire pour auteur.e.s en herbe le jeudi sur Twitter).  
> Le thème cette semaine-là était 'légèreté' (d'où le titre, parce que je n'ai aucune inspiration). Je m'en suis un peu éloignée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

* * *

 

 

Sherlock souriait devant son portable. John en restait comme deux ronds de flanc. Oh certes, ce n'était pas comme si le brun ne souriait jamais, il arborait même souvent un air plutôt fier de lui — face à un écran comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais là, ce qui apparaissait sur son visage anguleux n'était certainement pas un sourire satisfait, au contraire. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois sincère et carnassier. Une expression que John lui-même n'avait pu voir que dans quelques cas, généralement dans une enquête primordiale ou – dans un autre registre – quand il arrivait à mettre Mycroft en échec.

Or, pour l’instant, Mycroft était loin et ils n'avaient aucune enquête en vue. John en était désemparé.

— Sherlock ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire d’autre.

— Hm ? fit le brun immédiatement, levant la tête et rangeant son smartphone coupable dans le même mouvement.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— Rien. Pour l'instant. » Sherlock sourit et sur cette réponse énigmatique, se renfonça dans ses pensées.

John fronça les sourcils. Il avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de réponses, sachant qu’elles les menaient généralement à un bon nombre d’ennuis ; mais une autre partie de lui était sincèrement curieuse d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire, et cela l’énervait d’autant plus. Il lui semblait toujours que face à Sherlock, il redevenait un enfant imprudent.

Maugréant contre lui-même, il alla à la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour faire cuire des pâtes. Tout en tentant de revenir à la raison, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de retourner la situation dans sa tête.

Mais il était très loin d'arriver à la vérité : tout à ses tortellinis, il ne se doutait pas une seconde que pour obtenir quelques dossiers sensibles sur Mycroft, Sherlock échangeait en ce moment des SMS enflammés avec Irene Adler.

Irene était Irene. En tant que telle, celle-ci lui avait fait le plus excitant des chantages : une information en échange d'un sexto.  
Sherlock secoua la tête, ses doigts s'activant sur le clavier, le sourire carnassier de retour sur ses lèvres.

 

Avec Irene, tout était toujours pris à la légère...

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
